Just Another School Year, Right?
by Anya Vargas
Summary: Feliciana Vargas and her twin brother Lovino are starting a new year at school. When Feliciana meets a new student named Ludwig, will they become good friends? Or maybe more than that? Pairins inside. Fem!Italy Fem!America Fem!Canada & more.
1. Chapter 1: New Student

**A/N so this popped into my head one day. I really love fem!feli and I thought she deserved more stories. My favorite gender-bend pairing is probably fem!Italy x Germany. **

**Alrighty now; on with the story~**

Feliciana woke up this morning to the sound of her brother Lovino yelling at her to get up or she'd be late for the first day of school. Feliciana got up and quickly got dressed. She pulled on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt that wasn't too bad for the first day of school, and a blue sweatshirt.

She ran downstairs, smelling something that could not be mistaken for anything in her mind. She walked in to the kitchen, seeing Lovino microwaving leftover pasta for them. She sat down at the kitchen table and thought about what today would be like, who she would meet and who she'd see again after three months of vacation. Feliciana and her twin brother would be juniors this year. She heard from one of her close friends, Elizabeth, that there were going to be some new students this year.

After the two finished the pasta they were out and walking down to the bus stop. Well, Feliciana was skipping down to the bus stop while Lovino just walked behind her.

_Seriously, that girl is always happy! _Lovino thought. Just as they were arriving at the corner where the bus was supposed to come, the bus was just coming around to the stop. Feliciana and Lovino got on and the bus started moving.

Feliciana sat with Elizabeth and Lovino sat with his Spanish friend, Antonio. Elizabeth's cousin, someone from Romania that Feliciana had not gotten the name of, sat behind her and Liz. He was sitting next to a blond Frenchman named Francis. Francis was not paying any attention to him; he was trying to catch up with his best friend Antonio. Soon enough the bus arrived at the school. All the students filed off of the bus and the bus drove away. Before the students went to any classes they were to go to the auditorium for a short assembly they did every year. Instead, however, of bringing their bags and backpacks with them the students were allowed to put them in their lockers. The principal stood outside the school giving each student a slip of paper with their locker number on it.

Feliciana's paper read _5527. _All the junior student's lockers were on the second floor. When Feliciana found her locker, she noted that the locker next to hers was empty and no one was putting his or her books and folders into it. _Must be the new kid's locker. I wonder what they're like… I hope they're nice! Maybe we can be friends! _Feliciana was jerked out of her thoughts by a tall boy with blond hair that was all slicked back and beautiful blue eyes. He had a tall, strong build and from the looks of those eyes Feliciana knew they'd be good friends.

"Hello. My name is Ludwig." Feliciana realized as soon as he spoke he was German. The accent said it all.

"I'm Feliciana! But you can call me Feli! All my friends do!" she said, smiling as bright as ever. _Ludwig is kind of cute… I hope we have some of the same classes! _She was again pulled from her thoughts by another boy standing next to Ludwig.

"Luddy! You got yourself a girlfriend already!" Feliciana and Ludwig both blushed. "I'm Gilbert, Ludwig's awesome older brother. And you are?" he asked Feliciana, who was trying to say her and Ludwig were not dating, but Gilbert had already left to go say hi to other students.

"Sorry about him…" Ludwig said. "He's usually very obnoxious, especially when it comes to harassing me."

"Ve~ that's okay! So who do you have for classes?" Feliciana hoped she would at least get one or two classes with the German boy. She hoped they would be best friends.

"I don't know yet. I haven't picked up my schedule. Want to show me where the main office is?" Ludwig smiled shyly. "Sure!" Feliciana responded. "Just let me put my bag and stuff in my locker." She emptied her bag and shoved it in. Closing her locker, she began to lead Ludwig to the office. After he got his schedule they checked their classes. They both had periods one and three together.

After they brought their schedules to their lockers they walked to the auditorium for the assembly. The principal, Ms. Braginskaya, was standing in the middle of the stage. She was talking to one of the other teachers, Mr. Kirkland. Both the teachers had relations with some students. Mr. Kirkland was the older Welsh brother of Arthur, the punk. Ms. Braginskaya was the older sister of the tall Russian boy, Ivan.

Feliciana and Ludwig found two empty seats and sat down, waiting for the assembly to start. Or in Feliciana's case, catching up with old friends that were seated around them. Like Francis, who was one of Feliciana's good friends last year. He was sitting with Antonio and gilbert. They looked like they were already becoming good friends.

Ludwig looked around. He noticed Arthur getting annoyed by a chatty American who looked like she liked him. Francis was also sitting next to a blond girl that Ludwig hadn't noticed yet. She looked shy and un-noticed. Antonio was also sitting beside Lovino, who Ludwig had learned was Feliciana's brother. He appeared to be scowling. He also saw a boy with long brown hair sitting next to a boy that was wearing girlish clothes. She- _he _had blond hair to his shoulders. Ludwig turned to Feliciana. She wasn't looking at him, but he wanted to look at her more closely. Not in any perverted way, but just to take in her features. She had curly reddish-brown hair that fell just beneath her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amber. She was talking to someone beside her. She was talking to a rather small girl who looked a lot younger than she really was.

"Ludwig, meet my friend Lilli!" Feliciana said, tapping on Ludwig's shoulder. "Her older brother is one of the gym teachers here! A lot of teachers have siblings in this school… ah, whatever! Lilli, this is Ludwig! He and his brother are new."

"Hello, Ludwig. It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Lilli." Lilli spoke again to the German. "So, you said you have a brother who came here too? Where did you guys come from?"

"Gilbert and I came from Germany."

"Big brother and I came from Switzerland two years ago."

"Ve~ I'm so happy you're getting along!" Just as Feliciana had finished her sentence, Ms. Braginskaya started the assembly. It lasted for about an hour, then the students were dismissed to their homerooms. Feliciana and Ludwig both had Mr. Eldestein for homeroom. _Ve~ this year is going to be great, I can just sense it! _Feliciana thought as Mr. Eldestein started taking roll call.

**A/N: ok so tell me what you guys think! Even if you don't review I'm still gonna write the next chapter just cuz I like where it's going.**

**So here is a list of pairings I'm planning on adding-**

**GerIta**

**UsUk**

**Franada**

**PoLiet**

**PruLietch**

**Spamano**

**Any others I should add just say so! Peace out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

**A/N I'm baaaaaaack! I said I would write the next chapter… so this is it.**

**Oh! And for those of you who haven't guessed it, Ms. Braginskaya is Ukraine, Mr. Kirkland is Wales (I was actually gonna make it Scotland but he didn't seem like the type to be a teacher), and I think that's it… translations are at the bottom!**

**And I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter, so… I no own Hetalia. **

**Oh and heads up, Romano in this chapter so expect some swears. X3 **

**I've been boring you enough already, so here's chapter 2!**

Feliciana and Ludwig chose two empty seats next to each other to sit in. Mr. Eldestein was beginning to take roll call as soon as the last students sat down. Feliciana looked around at her new homeroom. There was Arthur sitting next to Amelia, of course. Everyone knew they liked each other except them.

_Maybe Lovi and his friend Antonio are in the same homeroom! _Feli thought. Antonio was always coming over her house. Even if Lovi didn't invite him, he'd still stop by. Feliciana's thoughts trailed back to Ludwig. _He seems nice… I hope we will be best friends! _

The whole class was really just a bunch of teenagers talking while Mr. Eldestein tried to control them. He was trying to explain how the day was going to go down. The students weren't going to be switching classes today but tomorrow they would. Today was just a day to get to know your homeroom, but his students were being too loud. Mr. Eldestein decided he had enough and picked up the phone.

Minutes later, a blond-haired man knocked on the door. Mr. Eldestein answered and the man walked into the classroom. "This class is being way too loud!" He yelled. Lilli sulked down into her seat. The man was her older Swiss brother, Mr. Zwingli.

As soon as he spoke, the class quieted down. Not many people were too scared of Mr. Eldestein, but many feared Mr. Zwingli. He was a very tough teacher, especially in the gym. "Mr. Eldestein is trying to explain to you something important, so if I were you I'd listen!" He left right after Mr. Eldestein said thank you and he replied with a 'you're welcome'.

"Now, as I was saying… today, we will be learning our classmates because we have a new student in this class. Ludwig… Beil-Beil…" Mr. Eldestein struggled with his last name. "Beilschmidt." Ludwig finished for him.

"Ah yes, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Everyone faced Ludwig. Except for one girl in the back, who was asleep. Ludwig gave a small wave to the class from his seat.

"So, Ludwig, tell us about yourself." Mr. Eldestein said. "Well, my brother, Gilbert and I came here from Germany this past summer…" Before Germany could continue, Feliciana had her hand in the air, waving it frantically.

"Yes, Feliciana?" Mr. Eldestein asked.

"Ludwig, can you speak German?" She asked eagerly.

"_Ja, das kann ich. Die erste Sprache die ich gelernt habe._"He responded. Feliciana clapped her hands. "Ohhh that was really cool!" She exclaimed.

"_Danke. _That means 'thank you' in German."

After fifteen minutes of students talking to new people and catching up with others, Mr. Eldestein dismissed his students for lunch. The students emptied out of the classroom and found their other friends who had been put in a different homeroom. Feliciana had been walking to the lunchroom with Ludwig when Lovino appeared out of nowhere.

"_Sorella! _What are you doing with that bastard?" Feliciana turned to face her twin brother.

"Ve~, Lovino this is Ludwig!" She acted as if he had not just called Ludwig a bastard, but just introduced him to her brother.

"_Hallo. _I am Ludwig." He said to Lovino, only to be responded with a 'damn potato bastard'. Feliciana tried to tell Lovino not to call Ludwig names, but it was no use. Lovino didn't want to hear it, so he walked away just as Gilbert walked toward them.

"_Bruder! _I see you're hanging out with your girlfriend again. That's okay, I just came by because I didn't catch her name yet."

"Gilbert, Feliciana is not my girlfriend. We just met!" Ludwig said, only to be interrupted by Gil again.

"Uh-huh. That's what they all say." And with that, he walked off, but not before giving Feliciana a kiss on her hand and a 'if you are single, I'm always open' and ran off. "Sorry about… him." Ludwig said to Feliciana as they started walking again. "He can be obnoxious. Very obnoxious."

"Ve~ it's okay!"

And with that, they made their way down to the lunchroom.

-Time skip-

"…so Ms. Braginskaya," Mr. Eldestein started once the students got back from lunch. "is asking me to send two of my students to go down to the fourth grade for tutors like they do every year. The teachers want their students to meet their tutors, I guess. Otherwise, I have no idea why they want their tutors on the first day. Now, who would want to be a tutor for the fourth graders?" Some hands shot right up, probably about one third of the class.

"Alright, let's see…." He scanned the class. "Amelia and… Feliciana. You two may go down to the fourth grade classes. Here is your pass." He said, handing the two a hall pass. Amelia and Feliciana left the classroom, heading down the stairs.

As they were walking, they started a conversation.

"So, you and that Ludwig guy are pretty close, huh?" Amelia asked. Amelia was what you could call the 'popular girl', except she wasn't mean like most girls with this title. She means well, but she could get a little bossy or annoying at times.

"Ve~ Ludwig and I are best friends!" Feliciana said happily. "What about you and Arthur? You guys seem pretty close."

"I don't really know. Artie and I always hang out, but sometimes he's nice and other times he's not so nice. But that doesn't mean we aren't good friends!" Amelia finished her last sentence just as they walked into the right classroom.

**A/N: Okay, so really nothing happening here. I would've made Feli and Luddy be the tutors but I wanted some dialogue between America and Italy about their "friends"… **

**Alright, here are the translations~!**

_Ja, das kann ich. Die erste Sprache die ich gelernt habe…. _Yes, I can. This was the first language I learned.

_Danke… _thank you

_Sorella…._ Sister

_hallo…. Hello_

_bruder… brother_

'**danke' was pretty obvious but I put it there anyway… ah well if anyone guessed it, the girl that was sleeping in class was fem!greece… anyone know her gen-flip name? **

**Thank you to the two people that reviewed! I'll probably update maybe again this weekend/week cuz I'm on vacation… **

**Alright till next time, hasta le pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tutors and Ice Cream

**A/N: hello wonderful readers! This chapter may not be that long… I'm sorry. :( Whatever. Thank you to all the people that favorite/reviewed/etc. I'll probably have the next chapter up this week as well depending on how lazy I am. **

**This is probably boring and you probably just want to read the story already so… here it is! **

**I don't own Hetalia…**

**Sorry if some characters are OOC… **

Feliciana and Amelia walked into the class. Feliciana immediately noticed her cousin, Luciano, sitting with a blond haired boy in the back. She started to wave to them but the teacher began introducing them.

The fourth grade teacher was a Chinese man with his black hair tied back.

"Hello, you must be the new tutors. I am Mr. Wang. Class, these are your new tutors. Please introduce yourselves." He said.

"Hi! My name is Feliciana! But you guys can call me Feli."

"My name is Amelia F. Jones! But you can call me the hero!" A small wave of laughter emitted from the class.

"So, do you girls know anyone in this class?" Mr. Wang asked.

"Ve~! Luciano is my cousin! Hi Luciano! And hi Luciano's friend, Peter!" Peter the blond haired boy.

"Hey, Peter! You're Artie's brother, right?" Amelia asked. Peter nodded. "Yep! Although Arthur is a really big jerk." Amelia, Feliciana and some of the students laughed at this.

After that was over, Amelia and Feliciana headed back up to their homeroom. When they opened the door, it was complete mayhem. Mr. Eldestein must've left for a minute or something because he wasn't there. Feli and Amelia made their way back to their seats.

Feliciana turned to Ludwig, who was turned talking to Lilli.

"Ve~ I'm back, Ludwig!" Feliciana called. Ludwig turned back around to face Feliciana. "School is almost over; maybe after we could get ice cream! I know a really good place just down the street!" Feliciana said, hoping Ludwig would agree. She really wanted to get to know this German boy.

"Sure, Feliciana, that sounds fun." He replied. "Great! Oh, and Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"Just call me Feli! All my friends do, and you're my friend, right?" Feliciana said, leaning in closer to Ludwig. "Ah, yeah...friends."

"Ve~ are we not friends…?"

"No, no, we are. I just never really had a lot of close friends before. Sorry if I sounded like I didn't want to be your friend, because I do." Ludwig gave a small smile.

"Ve~! Yay, thank you Ludwig!" just then, Mr. Eldestein returned and nearly had a heart attack.

"Class! I leave just to copy some papers and I come back to _this?_ Unacceptable!" The class quieted down. Mr. Eldestein walked to his desk. "Ah, Amelia, Feliciana, I see you're back," He said from his desk. "how did it go?"

"Awesome! Hey Artie, your little brother's in the class we went to!" Amelia shouted.

"Bloody git, I don't care. He's just a wanker."

"Don't be mean! He's your brother, after all."

"I have too many brothers! And I don't care for any of them!"

"But, Mr. Kirkland, one of them is a teacher here, so if I were you I'd give him some respect. At least while you're here, that is." Mr. Eldestein pointed out.

"Ah, fuck him."

"Mr. Kirkland! That is not appropriate language and will most certainly not be tolerated in this class!"

"I don't care!" Amelia just stared at Arthur. He got so foul-mouthed at times! Not that she didn't, but she certainly didn't to a teacher! Ah well, whatever. She still liked Arthur… as a friend, that is! Or that's what she thought…

"Mr. Kirkland, do you want to go to the office?"

"I'd love to."

"Fine. Go ahead. You know the way; you've been there enough times." Arthur walked out of the class. _Wow, it's only the first day of school and Artie's already been sent down to Ms. Braginskaya. _Amelia thought.

OxOxOxOxO

Meanwhile, in the class next to Mr. Edelstein's, it was noisy, but the only noise was coming from the back. From Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. They were sitting in three desks together.

"So if you are Ludwig's older brother, they why are you in the same grade as him?" Francis asked.

"I stayed back…" Francis gave him a how-am-I-not-surprised look. Gilbert rolled his piercing red eyes and moved his platinum hair out of his eyes. Gilbert was albino, so his skin was also very pale.

"Potato bastard…" muttered a certain Italian as he walked by Antonio. The whole time the three were talking, not one of them noticed Francis' girlfriend sitting right next to him. Except Gilbert, just as Francis went to peck her cheek.

"Hey, who's this?" He asked, pointing to her. The girl blushed.

"This is Madeline, and she has been here this whole time!" Francis exclaimed.

"Well okay then…"

After the classes ended for the day, the students made their way out onto the schoolyard. Feliciana and Ludwig went off in the direction of the ice cream place.

Gilbert started running in the halls, not looking where he was going. He ran into a rather small girl.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She exclaimed.

"Hey don't worry about it. Wanna grab some ice cream? I'm in the mood for some." He asked, not knowing about Ludwig and Feliciana's plans.

"Well, I don't know if big brother would like me coming home late… but I guess he won't mind if it's just with a friend and we'll only be down the block.

"Let's get going then!" And they started down the street, not noticing Ludwig and Feli.

**A/N: here's a list of characters' classes~ **

**Mr. Eldestein: **

**Feliciana**

**Ludwig**

**Lilli**

**Amelia**

**Arthur**

**(I didn't make a name for this class' teacher yet; any ideas?)**

**Francis**

**Gilbert**

**Madeline**

**Antonio**

**Lovino**

**Mr. Wang:**

**Peter **

**Luciano**

**Sophie (She wasn't mentioned in this chapter, but its Wy.) so really all I need are suggestions for the BTT, Lovino, and Maddie's teacher… **

**That's all; hasta le pasta! **


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two

**I don't own Hetalia. Do I have to do this every time? **

Feli and Ludwig made their way down the street to the ice cream shop. It wasn't very far, but once they walked in a found a seat Feli had called Lovino to tell her grandpa that she'd be coming home in about an hour. She and Ludwig sat in the corner table.

Lilli and Gilbert entered shortly after, but Feli and Ludwig did not notice them. They sat across the shop in stools. They ordered a single sundae to share. Feli and Ludwig did the same.

After a while, Feliciana excused herself to the restroom. As she was walking, she noticed a silver-haired boy sitting next to someone she couldn't quite see well. _Where have I seen a head with that kind of hair…? _Feli thought to herself.

When she sat back to she whispered to Ludwig,

"Ve~, maybe I'm just crazy but I think that's your brother sitting in that stool over there." Ludwig turned around. He saw the unmistakable snow white hair and sunk back down in the chair.

"Aw, if he sees us there will be no doubt in his mind that we're dating."

"But, Ludwig, ve, he was sitting next to a girl too. I couldn't really see her, though… I'm sorry, ve."

"Don't be sorry, Feliciana." Ludwig still kept forgetting she wanted him to call her Feli.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back to check up on them. Feliciana noted the young woman smelled like…waffles?

"Do you guys need anything?" She asked.

"Nein, we are good." Ludwig answered.

"Alrighty then, enjoy the sundaes!" And she walked off.

About ten minutes later, their sundae dish was just about empty. Ludwig offered to pay, and since Feliciana didn't have any money on her, she accepted, but not before offering to pay him back. When they walked towards the door, Ludwig mentally noted Gil and the girl he was with were gone.

Ludwig walked Feli home and then got back to his house at around 4:45.

"Luddy! Where have you been?" Gil called.

"Out, why?"

"Where?" Gilbert gasped. "You were with that Felicia chick weren't you?"

"It's Feliciana, not Felicia."

"That doesn't matter. You were with her, weren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Aw for crying out loud, Luddy, I know you were with her!"

"What about you, Gilbert?"

"What about me?"

"I saw you with a girl, why don't you tell me about her?" Ludwig smiled teasingly.

"What, were you stalking me?"

"No, I just so happened to see you. Is that a problem?"

Before Gilbert could respond, their grandfather called them for dinner.

**Meanwhile, in the Vargas home…**

Feliciana had walked into her house and saw Antonio was over. Lovino was yelling at him for some reason Feli didn't really care about. Her grandfather was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. She set her bag down on the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Feli, how was your first day of school?" Her grandpa asked.

"It was awesome! You remember Amelia right?"

"Yeah."

"Well my teacher picked both of us to be tutors for the fourth grade and today we met the class and its Luciano's class!"

"Oh really? That's wonderful! Go get Lovino and Antonio; it's time for dinner."

"Ve~ okay!" And she skipped out of the room.

OxOxOxOxO

Feliciana woke up just the same as yesterday, with Lovino calling for her from downstairs. She got dressed and headed down, but not before getting the money she owed Ludwig from yesterday.

When she and Lovino opened the front door, Feli literally ran down the driveway after what she saw. What she saw was Ludwig waiting for her to walk down to the bus stop with her.

"Oh great, now the potato bastard has to walk with us?"

"Kesesese! Ludwig waited for his Feli, didn't he?" Gilbert walked up from behind them.

"Oh so now there's _two?" _Lovino stormed up in front of them.

"Gilbert, I thought I told you. I am not dating Feli." Feliciana cheered inside about the fact that Ludwig had finally called her Feli without her telling him to.

"Okay, okay. If that's what you say, I'll just ask Feli herself. So Feli, are you dating mein bruder?"

"No, Ludwig and I are not dating. We just met yesterday, after all, ve!"

After endless minutes of the same topic, the bus finally came.

"Ludwig, Gilbert, how come you guys weren't on the bus yesterday?" Feli asked.

"Oh, me and Luddy got driven yesterday because our grandpa had to meet with Ms. Braginskaya."

"Okay, ve!"

The four got on the bus and it began to bring them to their second day of school.

**A/N: short chapter I know. I didn't really have ideas for this one… maybe I should've given it more thought… oh well. Oh and right now this story doesn't really have a plot but it will soon, trust me. **

**Anyway, I'm still looking for who could be the other teacher. I can't think of anyone… maybe it could be Arthur's brother…? Idk. **

**Alrighty now, tell me what you think; I'd love to hear your opinion! **


	5. Chapter 5: Second Day

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**OH MEIN GOTT I'M FINALLY UPDATING THIS! I feel so proud. Sorry to all those readers who were patiently waiting for this! **

The bus pulled up to the school, and Feliciana was first to get off. She was exited for today; she was going to be signing up for Art class. Ludwig followed behind her, along with Gilbert and Lovino. Lovino was beyond pissed that his sister was becoming friends with the Germans.

She ran into the school excitedly, and Ludwig ran after her.

OxOxOxOxO

"Alright class," Mr. Eldestein said. "You all know where you're going for first period, so you are dismissed."

When he finished, the class rushed out of the door. Feliciana's first class was with Mr. Oxenstierna, the tall Swede. Ludwig was also in this class with her, and so was Francis. She had known Francis since she was younger. Mr. Oxenstierna's classroom was at the end of the hall, and as she was walking Feliciana noticed Amelia was also in her class. Lovino, however, was not. The girl who was sleeping in class yesterday also had Mr. Oxenstierna. Someone else was walking next to her, trying to get her to listen with no such luck.

As the students in Feliciana's class had all entered the room, Mr. Oxenstierna had them all line up against the wall. He had Ludwig and a blonde girl who Feliciana knew as Francis' girlfriend, Madeline, sit in the two seats up front. He had the sleeping girl and the boy who was talking to her earlier sit behind Ludwig and Madeline. Then he had Amelia and a Cuban male sit behind them. Behind them were Elizabeth and a Japanese boy. The last two seats in that row were given to Feliciana and Francis.

There was another row of pairs of desks on the other side of the room. Mr. Oxenstierna began seating the other students. Feliciana recognized one of the girls on the other side as the girl who worked at the ice cream parlor. She had the same waffle scent surrounding her.

Once everyone was seated, Mr. Oxenstierna went to the front of the room. "Alr'ght cl'ss, let's t'ke attend'nce." He motioned to the first pair of desks, and they began announcing their names.

"Ludwig."

"Madeline."

"Athena…"

"Sadiq."

"Amelia!"

"Caleb."

"Elizabeth."

"Kiku."

"Feliciana~!"

"Francis~."

Mr. Oxenstierna continued on with the other row of students.

"So, Feli, what is the deal with you and Ludwig?" Francis said, grinning at Feliciana. Poor Feliciana was oblivious to his grin.

"Ve, me and Ludwig are best friends~!"

"Oh really, nothing more?" Francis pried.

"Nope!" She said.

"I see…" Francis said. Feliciana looked at him, but didn't say anything because Mr. Oxenstierna began starting his math class.

OxOxOxOxO

Feliciana's next class was cooking, which she shared with Francis and Ludwig. The teacher wasn't in the room at the moment, so Feliciana took that as an advantage to see who else was in this class. The shy blonde from last class also shared this one with her. Amelia was as well. Feliciana looked around and saw Francis talking to the blonde girl who she had forgotten the name of. Feli also saw Amelia hanging out with Elizabeth.

Soon the teacher walked in and started the class.

OxOxOxOxO

Feliciana's next class was English. Pretty much the same students shared this class with her as well. Mr. Kirkland, Arthur's older brother, was the teacher. He seemed to have sighed in relief when he noticed Arthur wasn't in the class.

The Italian girl had science next, then music. After that she had history, and finally she had art, which was her last class of the day. She felt like she waited forever to get to art class. Ludwig wasn't in this class with her, he had taken woodshop instead. The art teacher told her class to pair up in groups of two. Francis asked Feliciana if she wanted to be his partner, and she said yes. They talked for a while and finally, the class was dismissed.

All the students exited the school and began to go home. Feliciana liked walking home on nice days like today, so she didn't get on the bus.

**Francis POV**

Francis walked over to Madeline, who was quietly waiting for her bus to arrive. When Madeline noticed he had come to sit next to her, she used this opportunity for something she was waiting to do.

"Hello, Francis," She began. "I'm glad you decided to come over here because I need to tell you something."

Francis waited for her to continue.

"I really like you, I do, but there's someone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is… it's over. I hope we can still remain friends but… I'm sorry." She said, and hurried over to her waiting bus. Francis sat there, with a hurt look on his face.

**A/N: So are you guys happy I updated? I am. **

**Sorry PruLiech fans, I think I'm gonna change it to PruCan. I like it better and they make an adorable couple. So if you review, tell me who you want me to pair Liechtenstein with. If you want her to be paired with someone. **

**Okay so now that My Crazy Messed Up Life is out of the way, I can focus more on this and There's Always Hope; which btw I will be updating soon. **

**Please review~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Losing A Friendship?

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. Also, a quick response to your reviews:**

**(In order from first to most recent)**

**Guest: XDD that killed me…**

**Guest: I'll think about it ;) Then again, Vash wouldn't be too keen on the idea of Lilli dating.**

**Lenluv139: I will, I promise I won't stop till the end!**

**Rose Thourn: I would normally think about this pairing but you see I can't at the moment and you'll see why in this chapter.**

**Guest: I'll try and remember to read it! :)**

**Bluejay139: I'm glad you like it! I love genderbending and Nyotalia and I noticed pretty much all my stories have it in them. XD**

The next day, Feliciana sat in Mr. Oxenstierna's class once again. At one point during the class he needed to run down to the office and as soon as he left the whole class erupted in conversation. Feliciana noticed Francis wasn't in his usual happy mood and sensed something was wrong.

"Ve, Francis, what's wrong? You look sad."

Francis sighed. "Well, Madeline dumped me yesterday." At first, Feliciana was confused. Then, she remembered who Madeline was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need a hug?" Francis smiled at her kindness.

"Oui, please." Feliciana pulled him into a big hug. Francis hugged her back, and Mr. Oxenstierna returned. Poor Francis did not want the hug to end so quickly, but, all good things must come to an end.

During cooking class, Francis hung out with Feliciana a lot. Ludwig talked to her as well, but Francis was acting like a child who hated losing their attention.

All the other classes were pretty much the same, and at the end of the day, during art, Francis was even closer to Feliciana. The two were partners, after all. In the middle of class, one of the students had spilled a tub of dark purple paint. The teacher had all the students go into the hallway so the janitor could clean it up. Across the hall was the woodshop classroom, and Feliciana could see Ludwig through the windows. She tried waving, but he didn't notice.

Francis started hanging out with Feliciana at her house more often, and eventually Ludwig just became more distant from her. She didn't notice at first, but then she began to realize he stopped sitting with her at lunch. She felt sad at first, but then forgot when Francis invited her to a sleepover that weekend with Antonio and Gilbert. She asked to bring Lovino, so he was coming too. It was going to be at Antonio's house, this weekend.

The next morning, it was Francis who had waited for her at the bus stop, not Ludwig. She felt a little upset about this, but not too much. Tomorrow was the sleepover! She was so excited. And the best part was, Lovino had agreed to come!

Feli was so excited; she could barely pay any attention in class. She had gotten caught one or two times, but whatever!

By the time it was art class, she was too jumpy to even paint a basic picture. Francis laughed and she giggled as well.

That day when she got home, Feliciana raced upstairs and packed her overnight bag of essential items. Clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, a hairbrush, her toothbrush, stuff like that. She hurried down the steps and sat on the couch, just as Lovino excited the kitchen.

"Lovi, why aren't you ready?" She asked.

"Antonio's not coming to pick us up until four. It's only two-thirty, dumbass." He replied, taking a bite of a tomato.

"Oh yeah…" She said, walking into the kitchen where her grandfather was.

Later that night at Antonio's house, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Lovino, and Feliciana were all in Antonio's room, hanging out. Feliciana was talking to Francis, then Gilbert came over and shooed Francis away.

"Hey, Feli… what's up with you and Ludwig? You guys used to be stuck like glue… now he doesn't really talk to you that much anymore."

"Oh, I've noticed! But the truth is, I love spending time with him! But you see, when Francis broke up with ummm, that girl….Madeline," She said, suddenly remembering her name. "He began to spend more and more time with me. So I guess Ludwig just decided to stop hanging out with me…" Feli looked a little upset.

"I see…" He said, walking away, leaving Feliciana very confused.

After Antonio's mother served them pizza for dinner, they all went back up to Antonio's room. For some reason, everyone was quiet, like they were waiting for something.

Soon enough, Francis approached Feliciana.

"Hey, Feli," He began. She turned her head to face him.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering…will you go out with me?"

…

…

The whole room was completely silent.

**A/N: HA CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry for that…**

**And this was why I couldn't pair Francis and Lilli, you see? I think a little FraIta will add more drama.**

**I'm sorry for such a long wait, as well! And There's Always Hope will be updated next~!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**A/N: Wow, what chapter are we on now? Seven? Yeah seven. XD **

No one had expected Francis and Feliciana to become a thing. So on Monday morning when the two walked into the school holding each other's hands, almost everyone did a double-take. Especially Ludwig.

Francis looked delighted to be attracting all the attention, and he also was extremely happy Feliciana said yes.

Speaking of the young Italian, she was blushing from all the eyes looking in her direction. Some girls who thought Francis was hot and sexy glared her way, just because of their own jealousy. But something about Feliciana's small smile was different. It lacked its usual brightness.

After the pair departed to their homerooms, Feliciana skipped up to Ludwig.

"Ciao Ludwig! How was your weekend?" She asked.

"Fine," he said, sitting in his seat. Feliciana sat in hers as well.

"What did you do?" She said, not bothering to notice the coldness in his voice.

"Nothing really. Homework, cleaned, things like that. Why?"

"Well, we're friends, right?" Ludwig nodded. "Well, as a friend, I just wanted to know. You know?" She said, looking satisfied with her response.

"Feli, can I ask you something?" Ludwig suddenly said.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't want to come off as rude or anything but, why did you say yes to Francis?"

She blushed a bit. "Well, he and I have been friends forever, and well when he asked me, I kind of just said yes without really thinking a lot through…" She said sheepishly. Ludwig just chuckled a bit.

"Hey, Feli," Ludwig began.

"Si?"

"We're still friends right?"

"Of course we are! Best friends! As a matter of fact, do you want to come over later? Lovi's going out with Toni and my grandpa has a date and I'm going to get lonely, so…"

"Sure," He said, smiling.

OxOxOxOxO

True to her word, Feliciana was alone that night. Until Ludwig knocked on her door, of course. She skipped up to her front door and opened it, smiling brightly.

"Ciao, Luddy! I'm so glad you came!" She said, hugging him.

"Well of course I came. I told you I would." He said, letting the small girl hug him.

"Well come on in," She said, moving out of the way. Ludwig walked in, taking his shoes off and leaving them at the door. Feliciana skipped to the kitchen where she was making pasta.

"You're just in time, the pasta is almost ready!" She said, stirring the pot of boiling water. Ludwig walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to an island counter. She served him a plate of hot noodles covered in red sauce and placed her own dish right next to his. The two began eating, with some conversation about what was in the pasta.

After they finished it was seven thirty, and of course Feliciana's grandfather wouldn't be home until later. Lovino would be home at around eight, so the two decided to watch a movie.

The pair sat on the couch, looking for good movies to watch. Feliciana was leaning on Ludwig, which made him a bit uncomfortable, knowing very well that she had a boyfriend.

Feli had wanted to watch a Disney movie, and Ludwig, being the gentleman he was, put one on. It was during a random scene when Feliciana looked up to Ludwig.

"Thanks for coming over…" She said, smiling.

"My pleasure," He said, returning the smile. The two stayed like that, looking at each other for a while. That was when both of them had realized the same thing.

At the same time, Feliciana and Ludwig moved closer and closer, closing the gap between them. The two shared a heated kiss, for much longer than they had intended.

Slowly pulling away, both teens blushed.

"Feli, I- I'm so sorry..!" Ludwig said, completely infuriated with himself for letting him do such a foolish thing.

"No, listen, it was my fault. I… I shouldn't have done that. Please don't blame yourself; I would hate it if you did." She said, smiling with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Ludwig sighed. "Okay," he started. "But I think it's best for me to leave." He said, standing up. "Goodbye, Feli." And he walked out the door.

OxOxOxOxO

The next day, Feliciana was a little distant with Francis, afraid that he would somehow find out. Even Lovino noticed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, sorella?" He asked her during their scheduled lunch time.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong." She said, trying to cover herself up with confidence.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Whatever," he said, walking off to eat. Feliciana sat down at a table with Ludwig, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and Lovino. The whole time, the table was awkwardly silent. Lovino knew something was up but didn't say anything. He also noticed Ludwig was tense, and got a feeling he had something to do with it.

Elizabeth walked up to their table. "Hey, Feli, come sit with me and the girls!" She said, dragging the girl by her arm to the table across from the one she was sitting in. On the inside, Feliciana mentally thanked anyone who was listening that she didn't have to stay and eat in an awkward silence.

By the time school was over, Francis walked Feliciana home. When they stopped at the small house, Francis walked in with her. Lovino was over Antonio's house, and the only other person home was her grandfather. Who was asleep, anyway.

The two decided to work on their homework, but that idea lasted for a good five or ten minutes. Pretty soon the homework was abandoned and Feliciana and Francis were heavily engaged in a heated battle for dominance between tongues. Although it was indeed Francis she was kissing, Feliciana could only picture Ludwig instead. She felt no love in the kiss she and Francis shared, only lust. His hands moved to her legs, but the girl did not have intentions to go any further than what they were already doing.

And poor Francis, because all good things will have to come to an end eventually. Unfortunately, it had to end in one of the worst ways possible.

Lovino entered the house, putting his backpack down and taking off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen, expecting to find his sister and Francis. What he did not expect was to find them chewing each other's faces off.

"The hell?!" He said, looking disgusted. Feliciana blushed.

"Oh relax, it is just amour, yes~?" He said in that silky French accent of his.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Time for you to leave, wine bastard." He said, getting a tomato from the fridge and munching on it. Francis sighed.

"Alright," he said. "Goodbye, Feli~." He said, giving her a kiss on her cheek and gathering his things.

"Bye!" She said, giving a small smile.

After he left, Lovino turned to his sister. "You don't love him as much as you think, do you?" He said knowingly. Feliciana sighed.

"I don't know…" She said, looking back to her incomplete homework. "Lovi, can I… can I tell you something?" She said, looking a little upset.

"Of course," he said, sitting next to her.

"Yesterday… when you weren't home, Ludwig came over," Lovino cut her off.

"That German potato?! Why?" He said, looking confused, as if that was the most wrong thing to do.

"Well, he's my best friend… anyway, we were watching a movie, and…" her voice trailed off.

"And _what_, sorella?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"We… we kissed." She said, that last word barely above a whisper.

"Feli… why? You have a boyfriend! You're not a whore, so don't act like one!" He said, standing up.

"I know… it was a terrible thing to do. But, fratello, I'm not done," she said, and he faced her again. "I… you were right. I don't think I love Francis. I think I love Ludwig."

**A/N: Yay, finally some GerIta! I've been dodging it a lot, I know. Okay so a quick update eon all the relationships. Everyone right now besides Feli and Francis are single. What I plan to do is after I get Feli and Luddy together, I'll focus the chapters on other pairings. Get what I'm saying? Good.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm glad people love this story! When I see that some people who review just commanding an update (not saying names, -cough- Kikigirl4321 –cough cough-) I start smiling like an idiot… **

**Well, I think that's it…**

**Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8: Confirmation

**A/N: Hi guys! This is chapter 8!**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

"I… you were right. I don't think I love Francis. I think I love Ludwig."

Lovino stared at his sister, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I don't know what you expect me to do. Not to be a dick, but they're your problems, and I can't fix them for you."

Feliciana nodded. "I know that, but I just needed to tell someone, I guess…"

Lovino hummed in response and stood up to get something from the fridge. Feliciana put all her books and homework away as Lovino pulled out a tomato. "I'm gonna go for a walk!" Feliciana said as she zipped up her backpack.

"Whatever." Lovino said, sitting at the table and pulling out his own homework. Feliciana pulled on her sweatshirt, grabbed her phone, and headed out. She decided to head over Ludwig's house to talk to him. Oddly enough, she'd rather talk to her crush about her crush than a friend. She looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds forming.

'Oh well,' she thought, plugging in earbuds to her phone and starting music. The walk to Ludwig's house was not a very long one, and she was there in no time. Feliciana knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Gilbert opened the door and grinned at the sight of Feliciana.

"Hallo, Feli… You came to see Ludwig, ja?"

"Um… Si. Is he home?"

"Ja, ja. Come inside, won't you?" He said, making room for her to walk through the doorway. She stepped into the hallway and immediately heard the sound of blasting rock music coming from the basement.

"You like the tunes?" Gilbert asked.

"Um, yes. Very… loud," Feliciana lied. She much preferred softer, gentler music.

"Kesesese… I'll get Luddy?"

"Please, thank you!" Feliciana said, remembering why she came over. Gilbert nodded and ran up the stairs. Not even five minutes later, Ludwig walked down the stairs. He saw Feliciana sitting there and a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"H-hallo, Feli," he said.

"Ciao, Luddy!" Feliciana said, smiling to him.

"What brings you here?" Ludwig asked, regaining himself.

"Well, I'm not actually sure. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh. Hi," he said, sitting down on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" Ludwig asked, not wanting to seem like a bad host to his guest.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm good."

"Alright," he said, sitting back.

"Um, okay…I think I should say that I didn't actually just come over to say hi…"

"Okay, go on."

"Well, um, I came here because… I want to talk to you about… friend stuff."

"Friend stuff?"

"Yeah. Friends tell each other everything, so I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Okay, well… the other day, when you came over, you know, when we kissed," Ludwig blushed at this certain memory. "I realized something. I realized that I may be dating Francis, but I think I like you instead."

Ludwig took a moment to let all the information in. "You… like me?" Feliciana nodded. "And you like me still even though you're dating Francis?" Feliciana nodded again. "Well, Feli, I like you too."

"Really?"

"Ja." Feliciana allowed herself to smile the slightest. "So," Ludwig continued. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll talk to Francis. He seems to know a lot about love, so hopefully he will understand." She concluded. Just as Ludwig was about to say something in return, thunder cracked. Feliciana jumped in surprise, and clung to a couch pillow.

"Feli, relax. It was just thunder."

"I hate thunder, though!" she wailed. All of a sudden, the lights went out. "Oh no…" she said more to herself than Ludwig. "Luddy, the lights went out! It's so dark! We're all gonna die!" Feliciana cried, grabbing hold of Ludwig's shoulders.

"Feli, calm down. It's just a power outage. The lights will be back on, just relax." He assured her.

"Okay…" She said, bringing her knees to her chin and holding them in place with her arms. Ludwig had just thought he had gotten Feliciana to calm down a little, but something of course had to ruin that.

Loud thumps, almost like large and heavy footsteps could be heard from upstairs. The sound of the pattern came closer until it sounded as though the footsteps were right behind them. Although it was dark, Ludwig could clearly see Feliciana's face had turned pale.

"Feli, relax, it's probably just-"

"The awesome me, of course!" Said no other than Gilbert, who stood right behind the couch they were sitting on.

"Mein Gott, Gilbert! You nearly scared Feli to death!" Ludwig yelled. Gilbert smirked.

"Oh, did I? I'm so sorry I almost killed your girlfriend with my awesomeness!" He yelled. Ludwig's face turned a dark red.

"Gilbert, you know very well she is not my girlfriend." he said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah…" the older brother said while wandering off into the kitchen.

About an hour later of more scaring on Feliciana's behalf, the power was restored. As the young Italian made her way home, she made a mental note to talk to Francis tomorrow.

OxOxOxOxO

Feliciana exited the school building that Wednesday, eager to speak to Francis. She had told him to meet her at the front gate of the school's entry once classes were dismissed for the day. She paced anxiously, and when she spotted Francis walking her way, she put on a brave face and walked up to him.

"You wanted to talk, oui?" Francis asked.

"Si… I need some advice."

"I'm all ears. Go on," he said, taking her hand.

"Look, you're a great person, but I think I love someone else…" Francis perked up.

"May I ask who~?" he said, smirking. Feliciana blushed.

"Um… you won't be mad?"

"Why would I? It's not like you can choose who you fall in love with."

"Well, the person I love is Ludwig."

At first, Francis didn't say anything. When he did, he chuckled at first. "Took you that long to realize it."

"Wait… what?"

"Feli, dear, I can see the way you guys act around each other. The way you talk to him, the way he responds. Even the little glances you two make when the other isn't looking."

"Wow, Francis, you really are smart when it comes to love. Thank you,"

"Anytime, Feli. Now, go on, talk to Ludwig."

Feliciana laughed a bit and blushed. "Thanks, Francis."

**A/N: **

**One, sorry that update took wayyyy too long.**

**Two, sorry that was pretty much all dialogue. But now we're getting closer to the precious GerIta! Yay! I hope you guys aren't mad that took like, forever. **


	9. Chapter 9: Confess

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back with chapter 9~! I hope you aren't disappointed this took forever and a day… well no matter; I'm getting back into the flow of updating. Okay!**

Feliciana decided to save the news for Ludwig until after school, where there would be no interruptions. The two had already made plans to meet up at the same ice cream place they went to on the first day. Throughout the school day, Feliciana became more and more anxious.

'What if he turns me down because he doesn't like me the same way? What if he figured since I was in a relationship, he wanted to be too, so he got a girlfriend after I left? What if he's always had a girlfriend? What if he secretly hates me?' Her thoughts were mostly centered on that, and nothing else. All through the day, her mind was in another world.

Ludwig noticed, and at first he only thought little of it. But throughout the day, he began thinking about it more and more. He remembered she wanted to meet up with him after school, and began to ponder if it had anything to do with her current spacing. He began to think about it most of the time as well.

'Maybe she's avoiding me… No that can't be it, she asked me to ice cream later. Maybe she's going to tell me some bad news? She looks awfully nervous… That girl… She does things to me no other girl has before. She has that effect on me. I kind of like it… I kind of like her… Wait what?! No, bad Ludwig… School. Focus on school. Your studies, work, grades… Feliciana's long silky hair… Gah! Verdammt, Ludwig!'

His thoughts were haunting him until the final bell rang. Rising from his seat in the emptying classroom, he headed for his locker to retrieve his things needed for homework. Feliciana popped up from behind him.

"Ciao, Luddy!" she squeaked, hugging him.

Ludwig blushed. "Feliciana, let go…" he said calmly. Disheartened, she obeyed his orders.

"Better?" she asked, lightening up.

"Ja. Now, ready to go?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yup!" Feliciana was so lost in anxiousness and excitement, she forgot to get her books and bag from her locker. The two headed out of the school and down the road to the ice cream parlor.

Once inside, Feliciana and Ludwig seated themselves in a more secluded booth. A young waitress came over and took their order. Neither of them got anything big, just two small cups of ice cream. The two chatted amongst themselves while eating their frozen treat, along with the occasional brain freeze.

Feliciana almost forgot what she invited Ludwig out for until he reminded her. "So… what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, actually quite curious to know.

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot…" she took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Um… so. Okay. The other day, I realized something important…"

"Go on…"

"I realized that… Well, I'll put it this way. I don't particularly think I _like _you, I think…"

'Oh no…' Ludwig thought. 'Perhaps I was right. Maybe she doesn't want to be my friend at all…'

"I think I… _Like_ like you. Like, a lot…" she blushed as red as a tomato.

Ludwig almost choked. "You do?"

She nodded. 'Here comes the rejection…' she thought.

"i… I don't know what to say… All I can really say is that i… _Like_ like you too."

Now it was Feliciana's turn to choke. "You do?" Ludwig nodded.

"I've wanted to get closer to you ever since I met you, and I just now realized that the reason I wish to spend time with you is because I do like you. I just… no other girl has made me feel the things you make me feel. I get all weird inside when you're around. I'm no expert at this, either… Girls back in Germany never really liked me the way you say you do."

Feliciana didn't hesitate to respond. "Ludwig, that's so sweet~! I always think I know about things like this, but then when I see you, or I'm with you, I get a whole new perspective on love and relationships… And it's honestly better than anything I've ever imagined! I've been thinking about this for a while, and it was never clear to me. But I finally found an answer that makes everything crystal clear!"

Ludwig smiled. Feliciana smiled back.

Ludwig offered to walk Feliciana home, but that was when she realized she had forgotten her books and bag at the school.

"Uh-oh… Hey Ludwig, instead of going home first, can we stop by the school…? I forgot my stuff…"

"Of course we can. No problem."

The two turned in the direction on the school. Once they arrived at the big brick building, Ludwig kindly held the door open for Feliciana as she walked in the direction of her locker. The school seemed eerily silent, as if it was empty.

"Hey Luddy… What time is it?"

"Almost four-thirty, why?"

"Doesn't the school seem… weird to you? I'm just getting this strange feeling…"

"Actually, yes…"

"Hm… I wonder why…"

All of a sudden, there was a loud banging noise coming from a nearby classroom, followed by a few grunts and curses. The voice sounded gruff and low, definitely a male's. Ludwig silently told Feliciana to stay put. He slowly approached the open classroom door, only to discover a man covered in black, searching through the desk of the school's treasurer. Ludwig gaped.

He made his silent way back to Feliciana and pulled her aside.

"We need to get out of here." He whispered.

"Why?" Feliciana was worried now.

"Shh…" he started to pull her to an exit.

Another large man spotted them and stood in front of their way. "You ain't going nowhere." He said sternly.

**A/N: Cliffhanger anyone? :P I'm so mean…**

**Nawww you love me because I finally made them confess, am I right? :D **

**So yes their school is being robbed. And they're stuck in the school. With big meanies. Please leave a review I'd love to hear what you think! Buh-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Saved!

Feliciana gulped. "Ludwig… I'm scared…."

Before Ludwig could respond, the large man did. "That's too bad, princess. Your boyfriend won't even be able to save himself after I'm through with him."

Ludwig knew he was nothing compared to the man standing in front of him. No matter how strong Ludwig was, the man could probably snap him in half, and Ludwig was aware. "Feliciana…"

"Yes, Ludwig?" her voice was quivering.

"….RUN!"

The two ran down the hallway, the large man tailing just behind them. "Feliciana, we need to split up! Once you get far enough away from him, call the police!" Ludwig told her, at the right volume so the man wouldn't hear.

Once the hall they were running through split to left and right, Feliciana went left, and Ludwig went right. Feliciana ran to the nearest supply closet and locked herself in it. She yanked out her phone and dialed the police.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

The Italian girl's voice was barely above a whisper, just in case the man could hear her. "I need help… My friend and I came back to our school after hours and there were strange men in the classrooms and when we tried to leave, someone caught us and we ran and ran fast and we split up so here I am in a supply closet you've gotta help us!" she wailed as silently as possible.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down. What is your school's name?"

"Hetalia High."

"Thank you. We'll send authorities right away."

"Grazie grazie grazie!" she hung up the phone. '….Now what? What if Ludwig is in trouble?! What do I do?!'

Ludwig had continued running through the hallway, the heavyset man right behind him. 'I hope she called the police…!' he thought to himself. There again was another split in the direction he was going in. 'Verdammt!' He thought, deciding to go left. Soon enough, he heard sirens coming from outside. 'Thank god!' Ludwig was relieved. Feliciana had done it. She had saved the two.

"Shit!" the man yelled.

There was a loud, blaring call, the person probably using a bullhorn. "Come out now! We have the building surrounded!" It was the police.

"Fuck!" the man yelled, louder than he wished.

The front doors were busted open. Three policemen charged in the direction of the man's thundering footsteps. Four other policemen went in search for any other intruder.

The police caught up to the man, and he was caught. The police held out guns, and the man stopped running. He was handcuffed and brought outside to a police car.

Ludwig breathed heavily. Then, he remembered Feliciana. He ran back towards the way she had split, despite the policemen's calls for him to stop, as it was still unsafe. He ignored them, and ran down the hallway. Feliciana unlocked the supply closet, and saw a flash of Ludwig run by. "Luddy!" she called. He turned around, and ran to her. She hugged him, and he did the same.

"Feli, you did it! You saved us!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

The two hugged once more, grateful to be in each other's arms.

"I hate to interrupt, but you guys have got to get out of here. There are still intruders lurking around." said a policeman.

The two students nodded and followed the man out. Once outside, he had the two checked for bodily damage. When they were announced okay, one of the men had them call their parents to come pick them up.

"Nonno?" Feliciana said into her phone.

"Feli? Where are you?"

"I'm at the school. You need to come pick me up… It's a long story… But don't worry, I'm perfectly okay!"

"I'll be there right away." And with one click, the conversation ended.

Ludwig dialed his house number into his own cell phone. "Hallo?" he said, once someone picked up.

"Oh hey Luddy. What's up?" Gilbert said.

"Gil? Put Vatti on the phone!" he said.

"Fine, fine…"

After a moment, a new voice came through. "Ludwig?"

"Hello. Listen, I need you to come to the school. Feliciana and I had to go back after hours to get her things and we walked in while it was being intruded. The police are here, everything's fine, but they want you to come get me."

There was a long sigh heard on the other end. "I'll be right there."

"Good." Ludwig closed his phone. A policeman walked over to the two. Ludwig spoke first. "Are they all gone? Out of the building?"

"Yes, but we're searching it down one last time. Any update with your parents?"

"Yes, my father will be here,"

"Same with my Nonno." Feliciana added.

"Good, good." The man walked off.

**A/N: Like it? Is it what you expected? Yes? No…? Oh well enjoy it okay… hehehe. So this is chapter 10 holy wows. I have no clue how much longer this is going to be. **

**Going with the flow, I call it.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
